Vittoria Vici
|Base ID = }} Vittoria Vici is an Imperial noble residing at her house in the city of Solitude. She is the daughter of Alexia Vici, and the fiancée of Asgeir Snow-Shod. During waking hours, she works at the East Empire Trading Company, outside of the Solitude walls. More specifically, her job is to manage the shipments of goods for the Company. Background She is the cousin of Emperor Titus Mede II. If the Dragonborn converses with her, she gushes about planning her upcoming wedding, and how, despite being the cousin of the Emperor, she has worked hard on her own to achieve her position at the East Empire Company. She lives with Aquillius Aeresius in her house. Interactions If the Dragonborn does not join the Dark Brotherhood, Vittoria can be found wandering in or outside of Solitude. She can also be found in the East Empire Company customs office, near the entrance to the East Empire Company Warehouse; however, she never triggers any merchant dialogue. Quests Bound Until Death If the Dragonborn becomes the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Astrid sends them to murder Vittoria at her wedding, to make the Emperor's visit to Skyrim a certainty. Earning a bonus Speaking to Babette reveals that Vittoria will give a speech to her guests during the ceremony—and that killing her while she is speaking from the balcony is the preferred method of execution. The means of murder is unimportant; she can be killed by blade, arrow, spell, gargoyle, or by her groom (under the effect of a Frenzy spell). However Vittoria is killed, an additional reward of gold is given if the murder happens during her speech. Once the murder takes place, Veezara appears to protect the Dragonborn on their escape from the castle. Astrid sends him to ensure the Dragonborn survives the contract. Diplomatic Immunity She can be seen in the party, but rarely. She describes the party as a bore and that she only came because the East Empire Trading Company and the Thalmor have ties together. With a high enough Speech skill, she can be persuaded to distract the guests. The Spiced Wine Evette San, in the Solitude Market, asks the Dragonborn to convince Vittoria Vici to release the most recent spice shipment. After paying or persuading her, go back to Evette and she will give two spiced wine bottles. Dialogue The Spiced Wine "Hmm? Sorry, I was lost in thought. I'm planning my wedding, you see. So many details to work out." :Evette San asked me to check on her shipment of spice. "Ah yes. If she wants to pay the two thousand gold tariff we'll be all set." ::Sure, I'll pay the tariff. (2000 gold) "You will? I mean of course you will. You can tell Evette San her shipment will be brought up to Solitude shortly." ::Evette can't afford a tariff. She can barely afford her stand. (Persuade) "That's not my problem." :::Evette can't afford a tariff. She can barely afford her stand. (Persuade) "I suppose I could make an exception. I do like her spiced wine. Fine, tell Evette San her shipment will be brought up to Solitude shortly." ::I'm sure we can work something out. (369 gold) "I'm afraid bargaining without the metal to back it up." :::I'm sure we can work something out. (369 gold) "That would be acceptable. You can tell Evette San her shipment will be brought up to Solitude shortly." "Now if you'll excuse me. The East Empire Company has several accounts, and it's up to me to balance them." Diplomatic Immunity "I find these parties such a dreadful bore. One thing everyone can agree on. This war is bad for business." :If the parties bore you, why attend them? "The East Empire Company has interests all across Tamriel, inside and outside the Empire's borders. We try not to get involved in politics. However, as the head of the company it's my job to make sure we maintain good relationships with prospective partners and investors." ::Does your company do business with the Thalmor? "A delicate question, to be sure. I'm the Emperor's cousin, and the Empire has little love for the Thalmor. On the other hand, the Thalmor have considerable funds and are looking to expand their shipping. I haven't signed any deals yet, but I'm sure my cousin will want a cut if I do. What better way to soothe his wounded pride?" ::I need your help with something. "Oh? Something interesting, I hope?" :::I need you to cause a scene. Get everyone's attention for a few minutes."I don't know... I don't want to do anything that might offend Elenwen. There is a lot of money at stake, after all." ::::Never mind."Yes, that's probably for the best. I really shouldn't risk getting on Elenwen's bad side." ::::Don't worry, I just want to play a joke on someone. (Persuade) :::::"Well. Anything to relieve the boredom. As long as it doesn't get back to me." (success) :::::"I don't think so. Sorry. I would love to help you, but Elenwen can be very vindictive. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side." (failure) Bound Until Death "What an amazing day this has been. I hope you're enjoying the festivities. I'm... I'm just so overwhelmed. Such kindness... for me." :The Stormcloaks say hello! "Oh! Well, you tell your Stormcloaks friends "hello" right back at them! This is a day of healing! Legion, Stormcloaks - all are welcome here!" :Hail the Imperial Legion! "Ha ha ha ha! Yes, yes indeed! Hail the Imperial Legion! Hail the Stormcloaks! Hail Solitude and the Eight Divines! On this glorious day, we honor everyone! Ha ha ha ha!" :(Remain silent) "Oh, no need to be shy! My day is your day! Please - eat, drink, make merry! We're all friends here!" "Please, enjoy the festivities! This is a day of peace and happiness, when Imperials and Stormcloaks join together, as equals!" Wedding speech During "Bound Until Death," Vittoria will hold a short wedding speech consisting of three lines, consisting of a combination of the sentences below: First line: "Honored guests.", or "Good people of Solitude.", or "Good friends and neighbors." Second line: "I just wanted to take this time to thank you all for being here. To thank you for sharing this wonderfully happy day with myself, and my new husband.", or "Are you all enjoying yourselves? Please, eat, drink, and make merry on this most happy of days.", or "My husband Asgeir and I thank you for coming to our reception. We thank you for sharing the love we have for each other." Third line: "I thank you all again for making this the best wedding a woman could ask for.", or "You have all helped make this a truly extraordinary wedding. All of my dreams have come true. So thank you. Thank you all.", or "May you all be as happy in your lives as I know I will be in mine. Thank you again for everything." Quotes *''"Good business for the East Empire Company means all the more gold for the Empire."'' *''"I don't have time for anyone too lazy or cowardly to make their own way in this world."'' *''"Good morning."'' *''"I really need to get back to planning my wedding.."'' Gallery TESV Wedding.png|The wedding Trivia *Vittoria wears the unique wedding dress, wedding sandals, wedding wreath, and Vittoria's wedding band during her wedding. *Astrid mentions that her death will be seen as part of the conflict between the Imperials and Stormcloaks, and the Emperor will then be forced to come to Skyrim. *If she is the one to create the distraction during the quest "Diplomatic Immunity," she will always make a scene with Razelan. *By using the Creation Kit, it is discovered that Vittoria is the boss of both Deeja and Jaree-Ra. However, no mention of this is made in-game. *She was voiced by Colleen Delany, who also voiced Lydia, Ria, and Carlotta Valentia among others. *She sleeps on the same bed as Aquillius Aeresius despite being the fiancée of Asgeir Snow-Shod. *Her last name Vici in Latin is the first person perfect tense of the verb "vincere," meaning "to conquer." *If the Dragonborn kills Vittoria during "Bound Until Death", Solitude Hold Guards may randomly claim that while she was killed in Solitude, she had a bodyguard, so her death wasn't really their fault. Appearances * de:Vittoria Vici es:Vittoria Vici ru:Виттория Вичи pl:Vittoria Vicci fr:Vittoria Vicci Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Imperials Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters